What Fun Boredom can Bring
by Fray Ray
Summary: A four year old has to spend her day in the lab... Not only that, she tends to take after her parents... Oh fun fun... There is some DL and some Smacked Chapter 7 up
1. This is SO boring!

**Disclaimer: Don't own CSI: NY**

**Yeah, my own little twist on the fact of a little girl running around the lab.**

She lay on her stomach on the big black couch with her head craddled in her hands and her legs bent back behind her, swinging her legs in the air. Her dirty-blonde wavy hair was pulled back in two pig-tails. Her brown eyes stared ahead as she moved her head from side to side.

She was four years old and stuck in her parents work all day. She had gotten up and put on her plaid skirt, white button-down shirt, and black dress shoes, her pre-school uniform, and was about to go to her pre-school class before her mother had told her it was cancelled and told her she had to come with them to work. She didn't even have time to change.

"How's my favorite little four year old?" the voice drifted into the room.

She flipped herself in a sitting position and looked at the man who just entered the room, staring at with wide eyes, "Hi, Uncle Flack, I am very, very, very extremely bored!"

"Well, my little Mary-Elise," Flack addressed the little girl, "where is your mother and father?"

"Momma's in the lab and dad is in the field I think," she half-way shrugged, scrunching up her nose.

"Girl, I don't know how you do it," Flack smiled.

"Do what?" she smiled back, they had this conversation all the time and it was pretty much her favorite one to have with him.

"Pull off the blonde hair and brown eyes look."

She sighed, "I am just that totally cool."

"And beautiful, like your mother," Flack smiled, "I am not quite sure where your father fits in this picture at."

She drew a deep breathe and her eyes got wide and face serious, "Uncle Flack, that is not nice!"

The girls seriousness made him laugh as someone walked into the break room.

"Daddy!" the little girl jumped off the couch and over to her father.

"Hey, Lisie," he used the nickname he gave his daughter, "how are you doing?"

"Hey, Messer, your daughter wants to see Lindsay," Flack threw over to him.

"You wanna see your momma instead of me?" Danny put his hand over his heart.

"No, Daddy, I wanna see both of you," she again had the serious look on her face.

"Well, since I am back now, Mac said you could leave this room," Danny set the little girl down.

"Thank goodness!" with that, the girl opened the door and ran out of the break room.

-----

This story is probably going to be a couple chapters long. Review


	2. They are ALWAYS together!

**Disclaimer: Don't own CSI: NY... Just thought up Mary-Elise...**

**Have fun reading...**

**It may end up about 5 chapters but not much more... Won't reach ten most defiently. Plus, the chapters are short...**

As soon as Mary-Elise made it out of the room the dinging of the elevator caught her attention. She spun around quickly as the doors opened, a large smile presented itself over her face. She skipped over to the elevator.

In a sing-song voice she greeted the woman that stepped off the elevator, "Hi, Miss Peyton!"

Peyton was one of the only people that worked with her mom and dad often that she didn't call aunt or uncle. That was probably because she wasn't as close to Peyton and that Peyton wasn't a tight-knit member of the 'family'. The only people in the 'family' that she didn't call aunt and uncle sometimes was Stella and Mac and that was only when she felt the pressing need to entertain herself.

"Well, hello, Miss Mary-Elise. How are you?" Peyton smiled down at the little girl that was bobbling along side her.

"I am pretty good. I was bored but my dad got back and said I could FINALLY leave the room. Now, I am going to Uncle Mac and Aunt Stell-uh," she replied in, what sounded to be, one breathe.

"Well, I am heading in that direction, so if you want you can keep me company," Peyton laughed as the little girl nodded her head and then she continued, "What if Stella isn't with Mac?"

"Stella is ALWAYS with Mac and Mac is ALWAYS with Stella. Well, maybe not when they are working different cases but usually they are together," the girl rolled her eyes like it was obvious, then looked up, "Well, this is my stop. See ya, Miss Peyton."

"See ya, Miss Mary-Elise," the woman laughed as she walked off and Mary-Elise knocked on the door quietly.

"Who is it?" came from the other side of the door.

"Aunt Stella," Mary-Elise whispered throught the door, "It's Mary-Elise. Can I come in?"

"Of course," Mac's voice was the one to answer and Mary-Elise was in the door in one fluid movement.

"Hi, Uncle Mac. Hi, Aunt Stella. I was bored and daddy said that you said I could come out of the very boring room. I was SO glad 'cause there was nothing to do in there. So, when he told me I came to see you. Oh, and," she ran over and gave them both hugs, "Thank you!"

"So, what are you doing here today?" Mac asked after stiffling a laugh.

"School got cancelled and, and, and, it was at the last minute and I had no where to go," Mary-Elise stopped for a second and took a large breathe, "So, I had to come here and hanged out with everyone today but then daddy told me I had to stay in the room with my books but I got bored of all them and just laided there and stared at the wall. Then Uncle Flack came in and so I talked to him then my daddy come in and I was all like 'Daddy' so he picked my up and the Uncle Flack told him I didn't want to see him but I did and it hurt his feelings so I told him it wasn't true."

"Uh huh," Mac nodded, still amazed that such a young girl could talk this much.

"Oh, and I talked to Peyton in the hallway and I told her I was going to see you guys and she asked me what if Stella wasn't with you. That's a silly question isn't it? You guys are alway together and I told her that. Sometimes I wonder about the people in this lab," she shook her head in a serious way.

If it wasn't for what she had said Stella and Mac probably would have laughed at the four year olded seriousness.

"Have you seen your momma yet?" Stella questioned, finding her voice first.

"No," the girl sighed, "I came her and seed you guys!"

"Is she in her office?" Stella continued.

"I don't know. I am only allowed in the some-uh-times," Mary-Elise shrugged.

"Do you add 'uh' in everything?" Mac asked with a smile.

"No everything-uh!" the girl crossed her arms across her chest.

"Just most things then?" Stella laughed and Mac joined her when the girl nodded her head hard enough to make her dizzy.

"Has she drove you crazy yet?" Lindsay stuck her head in the door.

"Momma!" the girl ran over to Lindsay laughing and jumped up and down.

"Not yet," Stella shook her head.

"Okay," Lindsay smiled at Stella and Mac then turned to her daughter, "Let's go so they can get something done."

With that Lindsay took Mary-Elise's hand and headed out the door and towards her office. Once there, she grabbed a chair and instructed Mary-Elise to sit down and tell her about her day. Mary-Elise started her story full on as Lindsay sat and did some last minute paper work.

------

hehehehe Review


	3. I am BORED again!

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**Here's chapter 3**

"Momma, I am bored of being in heeeere!" Mary-Elisie stuck her bottom lip out and put her cutest pout on her face.

"I don't know what to tell you," Lindsay sighed.

"Let me go see SOMEBODY," the girl shrunk into the chair.

"I think thats a good idea because she can't be in this part of the lab if we are doing anything other than paper work," Danny came in a leaned against the doorway.

"What do you expect her to do, Danny? Go in the backyard and play?" Lindsay rolled her eyes.

Danny sighed, "Come here Lisie," picking up the little girl he turned to Lindsay, "I will be back in a minute."

"Whatever," Lindsay replied turning back around and it was only a second before she felt the stress ball hit her in the back of the head. She turned around and saw Danny scratching the brigde of his nose trying to look innocent. "Danny!" she squealled and started laughing.

"What?" he winked at her before carrying the child out of the room.

"Good aim, Daddy," Mary-Elise laughed.

"Took years of practice."

"I got years and years and years and years and..."

"I get it Mary-Elise. You got a lot of years."

"Where we going?" she asked, giggling.

"To see Hawkes in the break room," he replied, sitting her down and taking her hand so she could walk beside him.

"Back to the break room?" Mary-Elise sighed then shrugged her shoulders, "At least Uncle Sheldon is in there."

"Here ya go," he opened the door for her and after she entered turned to leave.

"Uncle Sheldon," Mary-Elise skipped over to the couch and poked him until he woke up from his sleep.

He slowly opened his eyes, "Mary-Elise, what are you doing here?"

"Waking you up, duh."

"I am glad to see you already have a large vocabulary," he joked.

"Yup! I learn at school," she replied happily.

"I thought so."

"Hey," her face got serious, "have I ever been to," she paused thinking for a couple seconds, "Mantana?"

"Do you mean Manhatton or Montana?"

"The 'tana one!"

"No, I don't believe so but that may be something to ask your parents. Why do your ask?"

"I heard my momma used to live in Montana."

"Who told you that?" Hawkes asked, picking Mary-Elise up and putting her on the couch.

"My momma."

It took all Hawkes had not to laugh at the little girl's answer, "Well, then if she said she did she did."

"I was just wondering if they were fooling me," Mary-Elise sighed. "I wanna go to Montana."

"Why?"

"Cause I heard it was pretty."

"By your mom?"

"Yeah," she smiled, then whipped her head to the door when it opened, "Hi, Aunt Stella."

"Hey, I was just wondering if any little kids in here wanted to go to the park," Stella said, smiling.

"Well, you know," Hawkes started before Mary-Elise inturrupted him.

"She was talking to me!" she squealled then jumped off the couch and ran to Stella, "I wanna go!"

"Okay, come on," Stella handed Mary-Elise her jacked and waited for her to put it on before holding tightly onto her hand.

"Who is going?" Mary-Elise asked as they headed to the elevator.

"Just me and you," Stella smiled as they stepped into the elevator.

"HOLD ON!" Mary-Elise yelled, "I have to go tell my momma and dad!"

"Okay," Stella smiled as Mary-Elise ran down the hall.

When Mary-Elise returned Stella raised an eyebrow and Mary-Elise answered, "Yes." Then they were off to the park.

-----

I had the sudden urge to send them to the park... Review


	4. I know what bullet made THAT hole!

**Disclaimer- Don't own CSI: NY**

**Tracks had my extremely busy so I don't have as time... Oh, and... I am so turning 15 tomorrow and going to get my permit W00T!**

"I wanna show you something! I wanna show you something! I wanna show you something!" Mary-Elise jumped up and down holding onto Stella's hand as they walked through the park.

Stella laughed and nodded her head, "Okay," she replied as the little girl pulled her over to a bench.

She squatted down eye level with the bench and motioned for Stella to do the same. As Stella did and caught what the girl was looking at, she noticed a bullet hole from a case the her, Danny, and Mac had worked on.

"I'd say," Mary-Elise stuck her tongue out, biting it gently, and contorted her face staring at the whole, "a.. Oh! A 28!" She exclaimed happily.

"Very good," Stella smiled down at the girl. If it had any been anyother 4-year old that told her the correct bullet, she would be worried, but this was a child who spent a lot of time in the crime lab where both her parents worked.

"Yay!" Mary-Elise clapped.

"Mary-Lise," a voice called behind them. They turned around to see a small brunette girl walking up with her mother.

"Hello, Mia," Mary-Elise waved.

"What'cha doin'?" Mia asked.

"I was seeing if I could correctly guess what size bullet made the bullet hole in this bench," she smiled and Stella noticed the slight look of horrid on the mother's face.

"Uh, I am Stella. I was just getting her out of the lab for a little bit," Stella smiled at the woman.

"Ah," the woman nodded, still looking horrified, "Your this girl's mother them."

"Uh, no," Stella shook her head.

"Then what are you doing with the child?" she asked, slightly snobby.

"I just told you getting her out of the lab," Stella looked had a look of confusion across her face.

"Who exactly are you?" the woman continued.

"Stella Bonasera," Stella repeated.

"In relation to the child," the woman rolled her eyes.

"I am her parents' boss."

"Oh. What exactly do they do... and you do."

"CSIs," Stella leaned over and picked up Mary-Elise, "Now, I think it's time we get back to the lab. My break's over."

After the had made it most of the way back to the Stella's car, Mary-Elise finally said something, "You didn't like her."

"Ah," Stella thought over her words for a second, "Sorta..."

Mary-Elise just giggled. It was only 10:00 am, she still had a long time left to go, but she was sure things were bound to get more interesting.

-----

Hope you enjoyed! Review


	5. What IS it like to be in love!

**Finally updated**

**Sorta short chapter**

**Kinda see a new side of Mary-Elise**

**Enjoy**

* * *

"Momma! Guess what!" Mary-Elise jumped into her mother's awaiting arms.

"What sweetie?" Lindsay asked smiling at Stella.

"I went to the park! Aunt Stellie tooked me! And I showed her that bullet whole and I was right when I guessed the size and, and, and then Kali, you know from my class, came up with her Ma and Aunt Stella didn't like her because she's kinda rude," Mary-Elise smiled happily.

"Is that so?" Lindsay smiled and Mary-Elise nodded and then Lindsay continued in mother mode, "Did you think Aunt Stella?"

"Mm-hmm, I thanked her bunches of time but I will thank her again. Thank you, Auntie Stellie!" Mary-Elise jumped down from her mother's arms and ran over to Stella throwing her arms around her legs.

"Anytime, Kiddo," Stella smiled. "How about we go see Uncle Mac? Is that okay, mommy?" Stella asked Lindsay with a smile.

"That's fine," Lindsay laughed then added, "Although, I should be calling you momma."

Mary-Elise scratched her head and looked around in confusion, "But she's my mommy."

Both women let out laugh and Stella picked up Mary-Elise, "Come on, hun."

They walked in silence for half of the walk before Stella finally decided to question the reason for the four year-old's face, "Lis, what's on your mind?"

"What's it like to be in love? Like Ma and Pa?" she turned from her trance stare to Stella's face.

"What does such a young girl need to need something like that for?" Stella looked at her amazed.

She half-shrugged, "I was just… wondering."

"Well, I guess, its like knowing that you have someone to lean on and they can lean on you and you would do anything for them 'cause they are more than the world to you. It's sorta like a best friend, I suppose," Stella smiled with a far-away look in her eyes.

"Is that how you feel around Mac?"

Stella gave a small smile, "Yeah. Yeah, it is." A grin came across her face as she shift Mary-Elise in her arms where she could tickle her stomach gently, "Why are you so nosey today?"

Mary-Elise wiggled around in her arms giggling, "I was just wonderin'. I am sorry. Please, stop ticklin' me."

Stella stopped tickling the small girl as they came up to Mac's office and she opened the door, "Hey Mac, I brought-" she stopped seeing the room was already occupied, "Oh, sorry."

Peyton let out a small laugh, "I didn't think you saw me come in seconds before you. You seemed to be in a rather deep conversation with Miss Mary-Elise that is until you started tickling her."

Stella smiled shyly, "Yeah, it was a pretty deep conversation, one of the deepest I have had in a while, even if it was with a pre-schooler."

"Well, I just needed to tell you that Johnson did die of a puncture to the heart by a broken rib. By the rest of the injuries I think it was just a fall," Peyton informed.

"Thanks Peyton," Mac said as Peyton left.

"Do you think it was just a fall, Uncle Mac?" Mary-Elise jumped out of Stella's arms and over to him.

"Yes, I do, Lis," he replied picking her up and setting her in his lap.

"So, case closed?" she asked snuggling into arms.

"Case closed. Now, what were you and Aunt Stella talking about?" he asked taking out a piece a candy from the pile he started in his desk after Mary-Elise became old enough to use the puppy dog pout to get what she wanted. And that included getting you to run to a store for a piece of chocolate.

She took the chocolate happily, "Love. She said that the person you love is kinda like your best friend."

Mac looked up to see Stella blushing and he grinned, "I guess it kinda is."

"Have you ever been in love?" she asked after she had swallowed the candy.

"Ah, uh, oh," Mac stuttered, surprised that the young girl he knew so well could become so serious, "Yeah."

"How many times, would you say?" she continued, her eyes started to close slowly.

"All heart knowing it, I would say twice," he said rubbing her back as she slowly fell to sleep.

"Who were they?" she yawned.

"One was Claire."

"Can you tell me more stories about her later?"

"Yeah," he whispered quietly.

"Who was the-," she didn't finish and her even breathing said that she was asleep.

He picked her up gently and laid her on the couch in his office the smiled at Stella, "Yeah, that's a pretty deep conversation for such an innocent child."

"You have no idea," Stella smiled and collapsed on the empty cushion on the couch.

* * *

Review please. Come again


	6. So, NOW we know!

**You know the drill: I DO NOT OWN THEM.**

**VERY short update…**

**I am ready to see POTC 3!**

**Oh, and about the Season Finale… SQUEE!**

**Enjoy :**

* * *

Mary-Elise opened her eyes and sat up quickly on the couch, "How long have I been out?!"

Mac chuckled at the little girls actions, "Only thirty minutes and don't worry; it's only eleven o'clock you still have about seven hours here with us."

"Oh thank goodness! Now, where did Auntie Stellie get off to?" the four year old asked looking about.

"She went to go get us some lunch. Is a ham, turkey, cheese, and lettuce good for your sandwich?" he asked.

Mary-Elise nodded and turned when the door opened revealing a smiling Stella, "Look who's up."

"Food?" Mary-Elise asked as Stella entered with a bag and tray with three cups in her hands.

"Yes, I got you food," Stella laughed and took out a sandwich and handed it and the smallest cup to Mary-Elise.

Mary-Elise got off of the couch and pulled another chair up to Mac's desk so she could eat with him and Stella.

"So, how's life?" She asked, biting into her sandwich.

"Well, you know, it's going pretty well," Stella answered Mary-Elise, purely for her own amusement.

"Yeah, mine's going pretty well, too. 'Cept, this kid names Dillon said that I was weird 'cause I know more about criminanals and stuff like that than most other kids my age," she answered.

Stella and Mac both quickly deciphered that 'criminanals' was suppose to be criminals and then nodded their head and Mac asked, "How old is Dillon?"

"He's five and he's a meanie head," she answered scrunching up her nose in dislike. "I'm not weird am I?"

"No, you're… rather normal, considering who you parents all," Stella answered and Mac chuckled.

Mary-Elise tilted her to the side, this time scrunching her nose in confusion, "I don't get it."

"Never mind, Lis," Stella giggled.

She nodded her head satisfied and all was quiet until she randomly burst out with "Uncle Mac, you never told who the other person is!"

Stella almost fell out of her seat laughing, so much for her not remembering. Mac glared at her for a second and she sobered up, turning to Mary-Elise's eager face.

"You not really that interested, now are you?" he tried to weasel his way out of it.

"Aunt Stella told me, so now you have to," she answered.

"Really? Who did Aunt Stella say?" he continued to avoid the question.

"Nuh-uh, not until you tell me," the four year old shook her head, her pig tails flying side to side and Stella let out a breathe she hadn't realized she had been holding. Mac didn't say anything so Mary-Elise rolled her eyes, "Can I guess?"

"Sure," Mac answered not really concerned about it.

"Aunt Stella!" she shouted happily. Both of the adults in the room looked at each other, then at Mary-Elise, then back at each other. "Aunt Stella said you by the way," she whispered to Mac before jumping from her chair, grabbing her cup of orange juice, and sprinting from the office with the final words, "So, now ya know."

"I really hope we never have to chase her down," Mac said blankly, staring at the spot the small child had once occupied.

Stella let out a laugh to release some of the nervousness and questioned, "Do we know now?"

"I think so," Mac answered and they once again fell silent.

* * *

"Hey, Monkey, what have you been up to?" Danny caught his daughter as she rounded the corner into her parent's office.

"Playing match maker, of course," she replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You watch way to much television," he joked as he walked through the halls of the crime lab with the girl in his arms.

"I watch less than you, Daddy," she teased.

"Ha ha, you just take after your mother, don't you?" he smiled at his child before looking up into Mac's office seeing him and Stella just sitting there and staring. "You played match maker on them, didn't you?" he questioned Mary-Elise.

"Only a little bit and it was a accident," she responded.

"It's about time," he mumbled.

* * *

Be as kind as to review for this short and random update? 


	7. OKAY, I forgive you

**Here's a very, very short update for you. Sorry that it's so short and took so long. I've kinda started like 500 stories and have to finish them.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Montana," Danny called as he walked into their office with Mary-Elise in his arms.

"What Danny?" she asked, turning around and facing him.

"Our daughters been playing match maker with the bosses," he told her with a smirk, setting Mary-Elise down on the floor.

"You have?" Lindsay questioned her daughter with an amused smile on her face. "And how did it work out?"

"I think we made some real progress today," Mary-Elise informed them.

"Uh-huh," Lindsay nodded her head. "And did you eat?"

"Yes, Aunt Stella brought me some sandwich," she nodded.

"Okay, now why don't you play? I think I saw Flack in the break room. You two don't get into any trouble," Lindsay kissed Mary-Elise on the cheek.

"Okay, momma. See you, Daddy," Mary-Elise smiled up at her father and then took off out of the room. Along the way, she ran into none other than Miss Peyton again.

"Hello, Miss Mary-Elise," Peyton greeted her.

"Hi, Miss Peyton," Mary-Elise smiled, stopping in her path to the break room.

"I was just looking father, have you seen him?" she asked the small girl.

"Yeah, he picked me up when I ran out of Uncle Mac's office because I was playing the match maker game because it's my favorite game. Then, he took me into his and momma's office and he told her that I played match maker with 'the bosses' and then she asked if I ate and I said yes and then she told me Uncle Flack was in the break room. So, told her and Daddy bye and then I ran into you," Mary-Elise told her.

"Uh-huh," Peyton replied, knowing that Mary-Elise had told her where Danny was somewhere in that speech.

"So, I think he's still in the office," she smiled and turned around and kept walking to the break room. Once she reached their, she saw Flack sitting at the table talking to Hawkes.

She ran into the room, "Hi Uncle Flack, Hi Uncle Sheldon!"

"Hi Mary-Elise," Hawkes greeted her.

Flack got up and walked over to her, picking her up, "Well, hello, Mary-Elise, how has your day been?"

"Excellent, I went to the park," Mary-Elise nodded.

"Well, you seem rather awake for a girl who went to the park this morning," Flack teased.

"I took a nap. It was only for thirty minutes though and it was an accident. I was talking to Uncle Mac and Aunt Stella," she informed him.

"I tried to take a nap but someone thought it would be a great idea to wake me up," Hawkes stood up and playfully poked Mary-Elise in the stomach.

She giggled and swatted at his hand, "I'm sorry, Uncle Sheldon."

"Okay," he exaggerated a sigh, "I guess its fine."

Mary-Elise shuffled in Flack's arms and jumped to Hawkes. Hawkes caught her, "Humph, you're getting to big for that girl."

Mary-Elise laughed and put on a large grin. Flack feigned hurt, "Yeah, I see how it is."

The small girl stuck out her lower lip, "Don't be sad, Uncle Flack."

A large smile broke across Flack's face as he saw the little girl do this, "Okay, I forgive you."

"Good," the pout was instantly replaced by a smile.

* * *

_Sorry about the shortness, I'll try to update faster next time and make it longer. Please Review_


End file.
